


[Podfic] Comorbidity

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Figging, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the shower, after John found out about Sherlock's... kink, he impulsively wrenched the handle around to cold.</p><p>It was worse, when it was John.<br/>It was better, when it was John.</p><p>Read by the author. </p><p>(no actual dead people or sex therewith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Comorbidity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comorbidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937745) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



 written and read by merripestin

Downloads (MP3 49MB 52min):

  * [at Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/comorbidity)
  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/30efo739gcusmm9/Comorbidity_-_Merripestin.mp3)




End file.
